1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application by the present assignee as for an image synthesis method has been filed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-4471, for example). The method allows a photographer after shooting to obtain a synthesized image in focus for a subject at an arbitrary distance based on a data obtained by one time shooting.